A multidisciplinary conference at IARC (September 2-4, 1987, Lyon France) will convene about 100 scientists to present and discuss the effective application of sensitive methods for monitoring exposure to DNA-damaging agents by biochemical epidemiology. The meeting will focus on chemical and biochemical dosimetry methods which allow monitoring of human exposure to genotoxic chemicals and mixtures which are of significance for cancer induction in man: mycotoxins, polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, nitrosamines, aromatic amines, epoxides, anti-cancer drugs, endogenously formed genotoxic substances, as well as number of complex mixtures. Methods include the detection in body fluids and tissues of carcinogens/metabolites and their DNA, RNA and protein adducts by physical, chemical and immunological techniques, such as immuno assays, fluorsecence and scanning fluorimetry, GC-MS, 32P-postlabelling; analysis of protein adducts, urine analyses for modified nucleic acid bases and indicator nitrosamines; body fluid analysis for mutagens. The meeting will evaluate, on an international level, the significance, the current stage of development and potential use of these dosimetry methods, and give a critical appraisal of proper study design, when applied in human studies. Current applications of these methods in human studies will be reviewed with emphasis on: a) identification of carcinogenic hazards and unknown exposures, b) identification of high-risk groups/subjects, and c) an assessment of the efficiency of cancer- protective agents and intervention trials in reducing carcinogen exposure. The conference and the proceedings volume will give guidance for the best co-ordinated research efforts and worldwide priorities for conducting studies in molecular epidemiology of carcinogens.